


Hobbit Style

by MocaJava



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top!Bilbo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaJava/pseuds/MocaJava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: "Bilbo and DoYC are having sex, and Bilbo is topping (doggy style, preferably).Thorin walks in, and DoYC doesn't see him, but Bilbo does.</p>
<p>Instead of getting flustered and shy like Thorin would have assumed, Bilbo is completely undeterred by his arrival. He just smirks at Thorin and continues fucking DoYC, his eyes never leaving the king's face. Thorin can't help but love it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Style

**Author's Note:**

> This got WAY more explicit than I originally intended. Oh well?

If Thorin had not been lost in thought about his meeting with Lord Elrond, he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. He would have noticed the moans and the sounds of flesh meeting at a fevered pace, realized it was coming from Bilbo’s room, and come back later. As it was, he had been too busy fuming over the smug Elf and his holier than thou attitude and the stupid wizard that had made them come here, so when he entered the room his jaw promptly hit the floor.

The first sight that greeted his eyes was the back of Bilbo’s nude form, glistening with sweat, small round buttocks flexing rhythmically as he thrust into his partner. The second sight was the Hobbit’s partner...and there was no mistaking who it was, apparently that silly hat of his was permanently attached...propped up on his elbows with his arse in the air, moaning in ecstasy at the fucking he was receiving.

Thorin found himself utterly mesmerized by the sight; he had never pictured the stuffy Hobbit as a sexual creature, let alone one who would be capable of dominating a Dwarf. Thorin found himself moving to get a better look at the proceedings despite himself.

And that was when Bilbo saw him.

Thorin froze, heart pounding as he met the eyes of the Hobbit; he should not have stayed, now he would embarrass the poor little creature...

But instead Bilbo smirked, drew his hips back, and snapped them forward hard, Bofur shouting his pleasure. The Hobbit gestured Thorin closer and put a finger to his lips; Thorin nodded in understanding and stepped closer so he had an unobscured view of the action.

Bilbo’s eyes never left Thorin’s, a sly smile on his face as he continued to pound Bofur into a quivering, moaning mess. “You like this?” Bilbo panted, and for a moment Thorin thinks the Hobbit is addressing him until Bilbo makes a particularly sharp thrust and slaps Bofur’s arse. “You like my cock in you? Fucking you, owning you?”

“Yes! Bofur cried. His head tilted back and for a moment Thorin is afraid the other Dwarf will see him, but that ridiculous furry hat has slid over his eyes. “I love it! I fucking love it!”

“Want it harder? Want me to pound your sweet arse until you scream? Want me to fill you so full of my spunk it’ll be dripping out of you for days?”

Thorin stared unblinkingly at Bilbo, the intense, feral gleam in the Hobbit’s eyes setting Thorin’s loins completely aflame. He felt light headed and he bit his lip to keep his own quickening breath from alerting the other Dwarf to his presence.

“Yes, please!” Bofur begged.

“I own this arse, don’t I?” Bilbo said almost conversationally, using both hands to slap it hard in emphasis.

“Yes Bilbo it’s yours, it’s all yours!” Bofur agreed, his breathing steep and ragged.

Bilbo grinned at Thorin as he slowly withdrew from Bofur, drawing a whine of protest from the behatted Dwarf. Bilbo looked away from Thorin only long enough to adjust Bofur’s position, making the Dwarf press his lower body against the mattress and get high up on his knees, back arched and ass lifted in the air. Then Bilbo turned his gaze back to Thorin as he stood up fully on the bed, large furry feet firmly planted on the mattress, and thrust back into Bofur. The Hobbit’s knees bent slightly as he used all the power he had to thrust and Bofur did indeed scream. 

Bilbo took hold of Bofur’s cock, flushed deep red and dripping copiously, in both hands and pumped it relentlessly as he fucked Bofur for all he was worth. Bofur was biting the pillow, his entire body shaking, chest heaving rapidly as Bilbo stroked and fucked him to completion.

Even with the pillow muffling it, Bofur’s orgasmic cries were rather loud; Thorin watched in unguarded fascination as Bilbo ground his hips in short, hard jabs, Bofur’s cock seeming to spurt each time, and then the Hobbit let out a shout of ecstasy as he emptied himself into Bofur’s hot clenching arse.

Bofur’s legs gave out on him and he collapsed fully onto his stomach, the normally jovial Dwarf reduced to a quivering, panting mass of utterly sated flesh. Bilbo chuckled and and made a shooing gesture at Thorin as Bofur tried to clumsily set his hat back to its proper place on his head.

His pants feeling fit to burst wide open from the strength of his erection, Thorin grabbed the first Dwarf he came across and dragged them back to his chambers, informing them that he was in ‘special need of their service’.

The Dwarf did not complain.


End file.
